Blind Sided
by TheBlindMusician
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Dr. James Wilson fosters the blind survivor, as social services, along with House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase, try to get to the bottom of why such an intelligent teenager would try to end her own life. Unlikely bonds form, and House may finally have met his match.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I figured I would try my hand at some House fanfic. Writing House's character has to be one of the most enjoyable things about this story. Oh, and since my character is blind, like in all of my other stories, feel free to ask questions, and I will try to incorporate them into the story somehow.

…

Chapter One

Cameron turned as the ambulance entered. She had been standing around in the ER, bored, longing for something to do. There was little to do with House and the rest of the team, so she decided to come down to help in the ER. Now, it would seem, she was finally needed. Jumping into action, she led the EMTs into one of the nearby rooms.

"What do we got?"

"Fifteen-year-old female. Name's Billie. Suicide attempt. Slit her wrists. Was found in the school bathroom."

Cameron nodded and motioned for a few other doctors and nurses to join her in the room. Together, they lifted Billie off of the gurney and onto the bed. Cameron could see her wrists were covered in blood. Beneath the blood, she could make out cuts, some old, many fresh, in various stages of healing.

"Billie?" Cameron began to draw blood from one of Billie's IVs for the bloodwork they would need. "Billie, can you hear me?"

Billie whimpered.

"Do you know where you are?"

No response.

"Billie?"

"Let me die." The whisper was barely audible over the now beeping monitors.

"We can't do that, Billie," Cameron said, her heart breaking for the teen.

"Please."

Cameron shook her head. "Billie, I need to ask you. Did you take anything? Pills? Drugs?"

Billie didn't respond.

"Billie, talk to me."

Billie still didn't respond.

Cameron sighed. Looking up at the monitors, she could see Billie had fallen unconscious. She finished collecting the blood and left the others to stitch Billie up while she ran the bloodwork to the lab.

"You okay?"

Cameron merely inclined her head to Chase as he approached and fell into step beside her.

"What is it?"

"Young teen girl tried to kill herself," Cameron said, as they approached the lab. "Slit her wrists. She woke up long enough to plead with us to let her die."

Chase lowered his head briefly, and followed Cameron into the lab. She set the tray on the counter and turned to the tech. "Put a rush on this," she said. "Need a full toxicology screening. Run a full blood work while you're at it. Page me as soon as it's done."

Cameron turned and left the room, Chase behind her.

"I need to check on the other patients," she said, but just as she was about to head in the opposite direction of where Billie was, one of the nurses came running up to her.

"Billie's having a seizure," she said. "And she's not responding to medication."

"Get Foreman," Cameron yelled to Chase, as she ran with the nurse back to Billie's room.

Chase raced to the elevator and punched the up button. Hurrying inside, he pressed a button, and tapped the wall, waiting for it to close. Once the elevator stopped and the doors were open, he raced out and hurried to the team's meeting room.

"Foreman, Camron needs you down in the emergency room," Chase said, opening the door.

"Well, hello to you too," House said. "Still doing errands for your little girlfriend? When are you going to realize that's all she uses you for?"

"Why couldn't she get someone else?" Foreman asked, ignoring House.

"She asked for you, specifically," Chase said. "A young girl was brought in and had a seizure, but medicine isn't working on her."

"What was she brought in for?" Foreman asked, getting up from the table.

"You can't just leave," House said. "Not without saying goodbye. It's considered very rude to walk away, you know."

"Goodbye," Foremen snapped. "Chase?"

"Suicide attempt," Chase said.

"How old?" Foreman asked, brushing past Chase and leading the way to the elevator.

"Cameron didn't say. Only that she was a young teen."

Foreman whistled through his nose. The ride down was silent as both were lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the ground floor, Chase took the lead, leading the way to where he had last seen Cameron heading.

Billie was lying on the bed surrounded by a doctor and a few nurses, Cameron at her head. Her arms were now bandaged. The monitors above her appeared to be normal.

"She just stopped seizing," Cameron said. "We tried medicine, but it didn't do anything."

"How long was the seizure?" Chase asked.

"Around fifteen minutes or so," a nurse said.

Foreman shook his head. "Not good," he said. "Let's get her hooked up to an EEG for constant monitoring. We'll run a full seizure test when she wakes up."

"She needs to be transferred to the psych unit," one of the nurses said.

Foreman shook his head again. "We'll have a nurse with her at all times to be sure she doesn't try to hurt herself again. She will be visited by the psychiatrist. They aren't equipped to handle patients that need constant monitoring. Bring her up to House's floor once she can be moved. I'd rather not be too far if I can help it."

Cameron nodded.

Foreman stepped into Billie's room an hour later to find her awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm Dr. Foreman. How long have you been awake? And why did no one page me?"

Billie didn't respond.

"Where the hell is the nurse that was supposed to stay with you," Foreman said, not really asking Billie. "Doesn't anyone know how to listen here?" He snatched Billie's file from beside the bed. "Well, never mind that. Billie, how do you feel?"

She didn't respond.

"Billie, I need you to talk to me," Foreman said, approaching the bed. "I'm not the psychiatrist. I'm not here to ask about your mental state. I'm not here to judge or criticize you. I wouldn't do that. I'm here to monitor your seizures. Have you had them before?"

Billie nodded.

"When did it start?"

"Two years ago."

"Were you ever tested for epilepsy?"

"No."

"Why?"

No reply.

"Billie?"

"What?"

"Why weren't you tested for epilepsy? You went to the doctors for physicals, didn't you?"

No response.

Foreman sighed. "I'll take that as a no," he said. "Turn your head. Look this way. Can you follow this light?" He checked Billie's pupils and shook his head. "Billie, can you see me?"

She shook her head.

"But you can see this light?"

Billie nodded.

"Can you see my hand waving?" Foreman asked.

Billie nodded.

"Can you see color?"

She shook her head.

"Were you born this way, or did it start later in life?"

She nodded.

"Which one?"

"Born."

Foreman made a note on the chart.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked.

Billie touched her bandaged arm.

"We'll give you something for that. Anywhere else? Does your head hurt?"

Billie shook her head.

"Do you feel tired?"

She nodded.

"Weak?"

A nod.

"Do you know how long your seizures typically last?"

She shook her head.

The door slid open and a tall, older man rushed in, looking panicked.

"Can I help you?" Foreman asked.

"I'm Billie's father," the man said. "Benjamin Miller, but you can call me Ben. Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Foreman. I'm a neurologist. Your daughter had a seizure in the ER, so we brought her up to monitor her."

"How long will that take?" Ben asked.

"Can't say," Foreman said. "It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days. We need to check for epilepsy. She's had seizures before?"

Ben nodded.

"How long would you say they last?"

"I… I don't know," Ben said, clearly agitated. "I never timed them. I didn't know I was supposed to. God, how could I be so stupid? I should have known."

"All right, it's fine," Foreman said. "We'll get time measurements."

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful," Ben said.

Foreman shrugged. "I'm going to see about that nurse," he said. "Get some rest, Billie. I will need to conduct a seizure assessment with you soon, but for now, rest."

Billie nodded.

Foreman turned and left the room, sliding the door closed behind him. He headed into the meeting room for the team and took a seat at the table, scowling.

"What's wrong?" House asked, setting down his cup of coffee and giving Foreman a quizzical look. "It's unrequited love, isn't it? Foreman, I told you she wasn't interested in you. Just face the fact that you're going to die an old man, surrounded by Playboys, and get on with your life like the rest of us."

"Like you have?" Foreman shot back.

"Someone's got their panties in a bunch," House said, smirking.

"Foreman," Cameron said. "Ignore him. Why are you upset?"

"Billie's dad."

"He finally showed up? We called him nearly two hours ago."

"Yeah," Foreman said. "He's here."

"What's wrong with him?" Chase asked.

"He just… seems off."

"How?" House asked. "Does he remind you of how unavailable your father was?"

Foreman glared at House. "No, that's your father, not mine."

"Foreman," Cameron said. "Billie's dad."

"He's just… off," Foreman said. "I can't explain it. Billie said she was never tested for epilepsy."

"She?" House gaped. "Either her dad really wanted her to be a boy, or… nope, that's all I got."

"Yes, she," Foreman said, irritated. "She's never been tested for epilepsy. I asked her if she's ever been taken for a physical, and she didn't respond. The dad comes in and when I asked him if he's ever timed how long Billie's seizures are, he panicked. Said he didn't think to time them."

"Could be true," Cameron said.

"Nuh-uh." Foreman shook his head. "It's different."

"As fascinating as this is, I don't see why you're so worried about it," House said. "It's not like she's dying, is it?"

"Something's not right," Foreman said. "The dad didn't even seem concerned when I told him Billie had had a seizure. He asked how long the tests would take. Never asked if she was okay."

"I hate people like that," Cameron muttered.

"Oh, and Cameron, she's blind."

"Good to know," Cameron said.

"But she can see light."

"That's not unheard of," Chase said.

"And my hand waving."

"Cool," House breathed. "What else?"

"That's all I tested for," Foreman said. "Figured I already got that she was blind. I didn't need to run a full eye exam on her."

"You're no fun," House muttered, jumping to his feet, grabbing his cane, and leaving the room.

"House, you can't just go and bother her," Cameron said, running after him. "She needs to rest. She can't rest if you're in there, pestering her."

"Who said I would be pestering her?"

Cameron sighed.

House slid open the door and stepped in, Cameron behind him. "Hi," he said, walking over to the bed. "I'm Dr. House."

"Ben," Ben said, looking over to the doctor. "Aren't you supposed to use your cane in the other hand?"

"I'm a special case," House said. "Just like your daughter."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it," House said before turning to Billie. "Billie, is it? Can you see the light in the room?"

Billie nodded.

"Point to it."

Sighing, Billie did so.

"Can you see me waving my hand?"

Billie nodded again.

House took a few steps back. "Now?"

Billie nodded.

House backed up again. "Now?"

Billie shook her head.

"What's the point of this?" Ben asked.

"Shhh, I'm learning," House whispered, approaching the bed again. "Cover your left eye. Cameron, turn off the lights. Tell me if you can see the light from my pen."

"I can."

"Now?"

"Barely."

"Now?"

"No."

"Switch eyes. "How about now?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Barely."

"Fascinating," House said slowly. "You have interesting eyes. So, I have another question for you."

Billie stared at House.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb. Why'd you try to kill yourself?"

"House," Cameron warned.

"Failed exam? Boy at school reject you? Mommy issues? Daddy issues?"

Billie stared at House and didn't respond.

"What, I'm just curious," House said.

"You should have let me die," Billie muttered.

"Billie, don't say that." Ben leaned over and patted Billie's hand. "You don't mean that."

Billie turned her head away and didn't respond.

"Are you sure about that?" House asked. "People don't usually say things like that, unless they mean it. Why do you think she'd want to die?"

"I don't know," Ben said, straightening and removing his hand from Billie's. "What the hell makes you think I would know that? I don't know what's in her head. Why she'd want to do this. Why she'd want to leave such a good life behind."

"Describe the good life, then," House said. "What would she be leaving, if she had succeeded today?"

Ben hesitated, thinking. "I… she has everything she could ever wand."

"Like?"

"I don't have to answer this," Ben snapped. "get the hell out of here."

"As you wish," House said curtly, opening the Dorr and stepping out. "Psychiatrist will be here shortly."

"What the hell was that for?" Cameron hissed as they left the room.

"Did you see the dad?" House asked.

"What are you talking about? He was furious with you for pestering him and his kid."

"Exactly! Did you see the girl's reaction to him?"

"What are you getting at, House?"

"She turned away when her dad touched her," House said.

"So?"

"So, that means she didn't want to face him."

"She's ashamed."

"She didn't turn when I asked her why she tried to kill herself. Only when her dad touched her."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She also curled her other hand into a fist, which means she was uncomfortable, possibly made anxious by his touch."

"Still doesn't explain things," Cameron said.

"God, woman, are you the blind one here?" House snapped. "Yes, it does. Either the dad is faking, or Billie can see. And we know the second option isn't possible."

"What reason would he have to fake being nice?"

"Let's see." House stopped walking. "He could be beating her. Touching her. Oh, wait, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's just a swell guy who just happens to make his daughter uncomfortable. he's just a super nice guy, and she's just a misguided teen. A normal father would ask questions. He never asked anything."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't like fake people. They ruin my day."

Cameron sighed as her pager buzzed. "Lab results are in," she said.

"Get the results, then give Billie a full physical. Let's see how nice her dad really is."

a


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jenson walked over to Billie's room and paused as he saw Cameron heading towards him.

"Jenson," she greeted.

"Cameron," he replied in kind.

"Are you heading in to see Billie?"

Jenson nodded.

"I was just going in to give her a physical. She hasn't had one in a while."

Jenson raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Dunno. House his suspicions though."

"Does he now?" Jenson tilted his head. "when doesn't he?"

Cameron nodded. "Come and find me when you're done," she said.

Jenson nodded, moved to the door, and knocked before entering.

"Good evening," he said, closing the door. "I'm Dr. Jenson. I'm the psychiatrist, here to do a mental health assessment." He looked to Ben. "I need you to leave and wait in the living room, please."

"Why? You can talk to her with me here."

"No, I can't," Jenson said. "Please leave. We need to speak in private, and you cannot be in the room."

"She's under age."

"She came in for a suicide attempt. You need to leave. Now."

"She's fine," Ben said. "I don't see why you have to do an assessment."

"Sir, your daughter tried to kill herself. Now, if you don't leave this room, I will have to call security."

Ben sighed, standing. "She's fine," he said, walking to the door. "Doesn't need crazy meds."

"Out," Jenson barked.

Once Ben had left, Jenson took a seat in the nearby chair and shuffled his papers with a sigh, looking up at Billie. She was looking his way, expressionless.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get started. I will start by saying whatever you tell me stays with me, unless you are in danger of hurting yourself or others. Do you understand?"

Billie nodded.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to listen. To help you. I understand that you're being kept here for monitoring?"

Billie nodded.

"I will be visiting with you periodically to see how you are doing since we can't take you to the ward. I want you to know that you are safe here, but you will not be left alone until you have been cleared. Do you understand?"

Billie nodded.

"All of that being said, I would like to talk to you about why you were brought in today. Is that okay?"

"I guess," Billie muttered.

"So, do you want to tell me why you decided to try to take your life today?"

Billie sighed. "I don't know," she said. "I just… thought it would help."

And how do you feel now?"

"Like a failure."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Because I couldn't even kill myself properly."

"I was told you were found in the bathroom at school. Do you want to tell me what you were thinking when you went in? Did you intend to kill yourself then?"

Billie shrugged. "Kind of. I thought about it for a while, and figured it'd help. I thought about taking pills, but figured that was too easy, so I cut myself. A lot."

"And have you cut yourself before?"

Billie nodded.

"How long would you say you've been hurting yourself?"

"Few years," Billie muttered.

Jenson nodded and wrote something on his paper. "How do you feel when you cut yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does it do for you? Does it help you to feel? Focus? What exactly are you trying to achieve when you cut."

"Depends."

"On?"

"The situation. Sometimes I do it to feel something, other than numbness. Sometimes I focus on the blood. Sometimes I do it to clear my head. It helps with my anxiety."

"When do you feel anxious?"

"Every day. Every hour."

"Are you feeling anxious now?"

"A little."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Probably because I'm in the hospital, talking to you. Not sure though."

"That's understandable. You mentioned that you cut to feel something other than numbness. How often do you feel this way?"

"Most of the time," Billie said with a heavy sigh.

"Can you describe the feeling?" Jenson asked.

Billie considered the question for a moment. "It's like… Everyone can be happy except me. I go to friend's parties and they're happy, but I'm not. So, I just… stopped going after a while."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"I don't know. A long time."

"Longer than you've been cutting?"

Billie nodded.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now," Jenson said, smiling kindly. "We'll talk more about this, and try to get to the bottom of it. I do, however, need to ask you if you currently have any sharp objects on you."

Billie hesitated.

"Billie?" Jenson took a step forward. "Do you have anything that you could use to harm yourself?"

Billie sighed and nodded.

"Will you give it to me please?"

Billie hesitated.

"Billie, please. I'd rather not have to have someone come in and give you a pat down. Please give me whatever you have."

"But I won't have anything," Billie said while simultaneously reaching into her pocket.

"We will discuss alternative coping methods," Jenson said.

Billie sighed and withdrew a small, shielded razor blade. She gripped it in her hand before holding it out to Jenson.

"Thank you," Jenson said, carefully taking the blade from her. "Is that all you have?"

Billie nodded.

"Was this the one you used to hurt yourself today?"

Billie shook her head. "An extra one," she said.

Jenson nodded. "All right," he said. "Billie, thank you for your honesty. I know this isn't easy, but I really appreciate your honesty. I will be back here every day to speak with you, but if, at any time, you want to speak with me, tell someone and they will send for me, okay?"

Billie nodded.

Jenson left the room and headed over to House's meeting room in search for Cameron.

"Hey," Cameron said, looking up as he entered. "All done?"

Jenson nodded. "Keep a watch on her," he said. "Don't leave her alone."

"That bad?"

Jenson nodded.

"Good to know," Chase said. "Did you see her dad?"

Jenson nodded.

"And?"

"He's a character, for sure. Tried to tell me there was nothing wrong with Billie. Refused to leave until I threatened to call security."

"Oh, brother," Foreman muttered. "One of those."

Jenson nodded. "One of those."

The door opened and a young nurse rushed in, clearly panicking. "Billie's having an anxiety attack and I don't know how to help her."

"God, who hires you people," House muttered. "Can't even help someone out of an anxiety attack."

The nurse looked hurt.

"Ignore him," Cameron said, standing. "He's an ass. You'll learn. Follow me."

"I'm coming with you," Jenson said, following Cameron out the door.

House sighed dramatically.

Cameron led the way to Billie's room and entered. The monitors blared loudly, clearly showing that Billie was in distress. Cameron went over and flipped the switch to shut them up.

Jenson moved to Billie's side and spoke quietly but firmly.

"Billie, it's Dr. Jenson. What's going on?"

Billie didn't answer. She sat, arms around her chest, head lowered, eyes clothes, breathing heavily.

"Billie, can you look up, please?" Jenson asked, taking a seat in the still vacant chair.

Billie shook her head. She moved her hand to her arm and gripped it tightly.

Jenson stood and gently placed his hand over Billie's, carefully unclenching her fingers. "Don't touch," he said softly. "Billie, try to talk to me. What are you feeling?"

Billie looked up, eyes still closed, and brought her free hand to her chest.

"Does your chest hurt?"

Billie nodded.

"Are you having trouble breathing?"

Another nod.

"Do you know what's happening?"

Billie shook her head.

"You're experiencing an anxiety attack. I know it's scary, but you're safe. Do you know where you are?"

Billie nodded.

"Good," Jenson said. "Can you breathe?"

Billie shook her head.

"Will you try to breathe with me?"

Billie nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to tap your hand and count, all right? I want you to breathe when I tell you too, okay? Take in as deep of a breathe as you can."

Billie took in a gasping breathe and let it out with a huff.

"Good. Good. Try that again, but deeper. Better. Okay, I'm going to start counting. Take in a deep breath. There we go. One, two, three, four. Don't worry if you can't make it all the way, just try. Again. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. I'm going to extend the counts. In, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five. In, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five. In, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five. Very good. Very good. Again. In, two, three, four, five, six. Out, two, three, four, five, six. In, two, three, four, five, six. Out, two, three, four, five, six. One more time. In, two, three, four, five, six. Out, two, three, four, five, six. There you go. Would you like some water?"

Billie nodded, still shaking. Cameron poured a cup of water and handed it to Jenson, who placed it into her hand.

"Slow sips," he said. "Don't drink it all at once. Nice and easy. Very good. Done? I'm going to set this on the table next to you."

"Here," Cameron said, relieving Jenson of the cup and setting it where he had indicated.

"Better?" Jenson asked.

Billie nodded.

"What the hell? You're still here?"

At the sound of Ben's voice, Billie's hand clenched into a fist and she lowered her head again, watched closely by Jenson.

"Yes," Jenson said, drawing his gaze to Ben with barely concealed irritation. "I am still here."

"Why? I told you she's fine. Doesn't need to see anyone."

"Ben, if you aren't going to be supportive, you may wait in the waiting room," Jenson said coldly. "Or, you can leave. Whichever you prefer."

"I am being supportive," Ben argued, voice rising. "I'm here, aren't I? I sat with her, didn't I? All of this isn't necessary. She's absolutely fine."

"Sir, do you understand the meaning of suicide?" Jenson asked sarcastically.

"Of course, I do," Ben said. "Yes, she tried to kill herself. I got that. But are we even sure she wasn't just doing this for attention?"

"She's not," Cameron said, not taking her eyes off of Billie, who sat rigid, hands clasped together as if in prayer, her eyes not focusing.

"HOW do you know?" Ben asked, stepping into the room. "How do you know she didn't do this for attention? She's done it before."

"She's tried to kill herself before?" Jenson asked sharply.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, but I've seen her arms. She does that for attention."

"How do you not know if she's tried to kill herself before?" Jenson asked, astounded.

"I don't know," Ben snapped. "Guess I just haven't been paying attention."

"Ben, have you been drinking?" Cameron asked suddenly.

Ben shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I can smell the alcohol from here. How much have you had?"

"I haven't been drinking," Ben said vehemently.

"Sir, we can smell the alcohol," Jenson said. "If you're going to be difficult, I strongly suggest you return when you've sobered up."

"For Christ's sake, I haven't been drinking!" Ben shouted, making Billie jump. "How many times do I have to tell you! I. Haven't. Been. Drinking! I wouldn't drink while my daughter is in the hospital!"

"Sir, you need to calm down before we call security," Jenson said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Call the damned security then! I haven't been drinking!" He stumbled over to the bed and grabbed Billie's arm roughly. "Billie, do I smell like I've been drinking?"

Billie gulped and peered up at Ben.

"Well?"

"Get your hands off of her," Jenson said, standing. "Now."

"Relax, I'm not hurting her," Ben said, squeezing Billie's arm tighter. "Billie? Answer me. Do I smell like I've been drinking?"

Billie looked away from her father and over to Jenson and Cameron, eyes closed. She tried to pull her arm from the tight hold Ben had on her, but it was no use.

"Let her go," Chase said, striding into the room and over to the bed.

"What's wrong? I'm not doing anything," Ben said. "I'm not hurting her."

"Really?" Chase asked sarcastically. "Let her go. Now."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"I'm a doctor," Chase said. "Let go."

"Billie, am I hurting you?" Ben asked.

Billie shook her head.

"Don't lie for him," House said indignantly, striding into the room, Wilson behind him. "He's not worth it. He's a coward."

"Me? A coward?" Ben huffed. "I am not a coward."

"Sure you are," House said. "You leave here, get drunk, and return, trying to play the role of a caring father. You drank so much, though, that you're failing. Miserably. We can all see it. You're pathetic. A loser. Hiding behind a bottle to drown your problems."

"I'm not drunk!" Ben shouted.

"Yes, you are," Billie said, voice quiet, face turned away from Ben. "I can smell it."

"See? Even your own daughter called you out on it," House said with a smirk.

Ben ignored him. "What did you just say?" he asked, leaning forward and yanking Billie's chin to face him. "Say it again."

Chase stepped forward and snaked an arm around Ben's waist and yanked, hard. Billie jerked forward, but fell back as Ben was dragged away from her. Cameron caught her and placed a hand on her quickly bruising arm, rubbing it gently to bring feeling back into it.

"Get your hands off of me!" Ben shouted, as Chase restrained him.

"Shut up," Chase yelled. "Jenson, get security."

Jenson quickly left the room.

"Now, if you're smart, you'll shut your mouth," House said, crossing over to stand by Ben. "But seeing as how you tried to lie and say you weren't drunk, clearly, you're an idiot."

"Shut up, cripple," Ben slurred.

"Low blow," House said with a smirk. "You don't think I've never been called that before? News flash, I have. You're not the first, and you're not the last. You're also not the first man I've met who thought it was a good idea to put their hands on their kid."

"I didn't do anything," Ben argued. "I wasn't hurting her. She's fine."

"Fine?" House rolled his eyes. "Would you like an eye exam? Her arm is bruising. I can see it from here. Don't worry. Prisons are very nice to people like you. I'm sure you'll make some lovely friends. Especially if we find out you've been touching her too. They'll love you there."

Ben looked over to Billie, ignoring House. "You're a pathetic child, Billie," he slurred. "Absolutely pathetic. Can't even kill yourself right. You should have cut deeper. I would be rid of you then."

Chase looked around the room, hesitated for a brief second, then punched Ben in the face, sending him to his knees. No one moved to stop him.

"What did you just say?" Chase said, voice threatening.

"I said she should have cut deeper," Ben said, smirking as blood poured from his nose.

"Don't," Wilson said quietly, as Chase looked ready to punch Ben again. "Once was enough."

Chase looked at Ben, seething. He released him, leaving Wilson to take over, and walked over to Billie's bed, taking a seat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, placing his hand atop Billie's, as security rushed in and cuffed Ben, dragging him out of the room.

Billie nodded slightly. "You punched him?" she asked.

Chase laughed. "Yeah," he said. "You mad?"

Billie shook her head, lips twitching.

"Well," House said as the room fell silent. "Billie, you're dad's an ass. He deserved what he got. Cameron, get a picture of that arm and any other injuries she has. Chase, ice your hand."

Chase looked down at his hand and noticed his knuckles were starting to bruise.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Quit being noble and ice it," House said. "You punched a guy. Harder than you punched me. Broke his nose. Ice your hand."

Chase cleared his throat, looking worried.

"Relax," House muttered, turning to the door. "I didn't see you hit him."

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"To fix the nose that mysteriously got broken, isn't that obvious?" House said.

"Don't numb him," Cameron said darkly.

House turned to eye Cameron, smirking. "Look who's ruthless now," he said. "It fits you."

Cameron scowled.

House turned and walked out, Wilson following him.

"How's your arm?" Chase asked Billie.

Billie shrugged. "How's your hand?" she asked.

Chase looked down. "Throbbing," he answered truthfully.

"Thanks," Billie said quietly.

"For what? For punching an asshole?"

Billie nodded.

"If he didn't do it, I would have," Cameron said. "Don't worry, Billie. We won't let him come in here anymore."

Billie merely nodded.

Billie." Jenson stepped in front of Billie and knelt down. "I need to ask you. Has your father ever laid his hands on you?"

Billie looked to Chase as he lightly squeezed her hand reassuringly. She returned her gaze to Jenson and shrugged.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" Jenson asked.

"Yes," Billie said, voice soft.

"What would he do?"

Billie didn't respond.

"Billie, I know it's hard," Jenson took her other hand. "but we need to know to be sure he doesn't come back in here and try to hurt you again."

"I can't go to foster care," Billie said. "They wouldn't like me."

Cameron shook her head. "I know someone who can make sure you end up in a good home," she said. "House's boss, the one in charge of this hospital, is registered in the foster system, and has adopted a little girl. I will talk to her. Make sure she knows how important it is to put you in a good, safe home. We won't let you go to people who can't take care of you."

Billie hesitated again.

"You have my word," Cameron said. "I will make sure you end up with a good family."

"Me too," Chase said. "I'll be damned if you go with another asshole. In order for us to do that, though, you need to tell Dr. Jenson if your dad's ever hurt you before."

Billie remained silent for a few moments before she nodded. "A lot," she whispered. "That wasn't the first time he's been drunk around me. But he's never been that bad in front of people. Only when we're alone."

Jenson nodded, giving Cameron and Chase grateful looks. "You understand I am going to have to call Child Protective Services, right?"

Billie nodded. "Good luck," she said. "They never did anything."

"They've been called before?" Jenson asked.

Billie nodded. "Several times," she said. "Never did anything."

Jenson shook his head. "I'll make sure they do something this time," he said. "They won't be ignoring you any more, Billie, I swear it."


End file.
